Malefor's regret
by Toby19
Summary: Victory was near. The purple dragon Malefor, was about to end the world, but in time, the heroes Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor, and Spyro pulled the world back together. But what about Malefor? What did he do, in his time before he got defeated, what did he think? And what where, his last words? (T rated for violence, and a few curse word)
1. Chapter 1 Victory

**Hello readers, this is going to be my first Fanfiction so i hope you like it. I don't own any of the The legend of Spyro trilogy characters. It's going to be a three chapter long story nothing more, it's like a test to me. And also an important detail, i'm from Denmark and 12 year old so i'm not that good at english, so don't expect too much from** **me, but, i will try my best. Now i hope you will Enjoy this.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Victory_

"So close." Malefor said silently to himself, as he was standing in his lair in Mount malefor. It had just lifted from the ground, trying to make sure, that no unwanted visitors, would get in.

It was quiet in the mountain, or it would be, if not for Malefor's minions, that were getting ready to fight Spyro and Cynder if they manage to get pass the belt of fire.

Malefor looked out of a hole in the wall, caused by the mountain, when it lifted itself from the surface. The hole made a perfect view of the Destroyer, forming the ring of annihilation. It was getting near, ready to destroy the world.

For the world, it was the End of days. But for Malefor, it was victory.

A victory that have taken him many years to achieve. And the blood of hundreds, maybe thousands, of innocent lives.

Malefor felt a sudden relief in his chest. _Finely, victory,_ he thought to himself. _It has after all taken a damn good time! After so long, that pest of a purple dragon can't possibly stop me now!_ He thought.

The mentioning of the dragon, that seems to only exist in this world, just to ruin his plans, which name is enough, to make him growl, in anger.

"Spyro." He whispered to himself with anger, in his voice. _That pest have not just annoyed me, and killed countless of my apes!_ He thought while growling. He began to think of all the things, Spyro has done to try stopping his evil regime.

 _But also taken my best weapon, and turned her against me_. He thought. He began to growl again, even angrier this time.

"Cynder:" He said with burning anger in his voice. "That little prick, i'll show her, what happens when you betray THE DARK MASTER!" He yelled in anger and frustration. He then slammed his fist, into the ground, making a big crack in the floor.

He standed there some seconds, before he slowly lifted his fist, up from the floor, and then began to brief in air, calm, and slowly. Something he haven't done in quite some time.

Or years.

After doing that in some moments, he thought, with his mind now calm. _Whatever happen in the past, is now the past, and now, is the present, and the present, is me finally winning. Winning, and ending, this war, once, and for all._

He stood there, feeling relief over that he now knows, that finally, his work would pay off, after the many years of trying to achieve his goals. His evil, goals.

But as he felt happy, over something different, than butchering innocents, he began to think of all the things, that he had done, to reach his goals, which made him even more happier, even chuckling, sometimes.

Thinking of all the murderers, massacre's and rampages, he had ordered, and done himself. And all the pain, he had inflicted on the beings, of the realm.

He then began to have memories, flashbangs, of all the things, he had done over the years, flashing before his eyes, clear as daylight.

* * *

 _He had once burn down a hole cheetah village, with only two survivors left._

 _A mother, and her daughter. Both with a face, full with sadness, and fear._

 _They were looking up at Malefor, frightened, and scared for their life. Malefor smiled a terrifying smile, before killing them._

* * *

A smile was formed, on the the Dark master's face, then a little chuckle. Then, another memory pop up.

* * *

 _He had also killed a mole soldier, that was begging for his life. The mole was on his knees, in front of Malefor begging. Malefor said then that he maybe would let the mole live. The mole, still on his knees, got a little smile, filled with hope, of getting away alive from this._

 _But only seconds later said Malefor, that that wouldn't be fun at all. The mole had only enough time left, to make the smile disappear, before he was cut in slices._

* * *

Malefor now had a big evil smile on his face,and was chuckling even louder.

* * *

 _Another time, he was face to face with a dragon, after he had destroyed a small village, that was hiding dragons from him._

 _The dragon facing him, was the last dragon survivor. Malefor could see the determination in the dragon's eyes. The dragon believed that he could kill, the Dark master himself. After some moments, with the dragon still standing before malefor, still with eyes filled with determination, the dark master burst out laughing, before he instat killed the dragon, that thought he could kill, the purple dragon, himself._

* * *

Malefor, was now bursting out a evil laughter, that could scare the most fearless dragons, to death.

And there he stood, laughing over all his evil doings, and thought nothing could ruin his moment.

But suddenly, he stopped. A thought crossed his mind, a thought, that he had thinking about for years, but without really listening to himself. But now the thought was loud and clear. It said, with a voice sounding like Malefor, but filled with sadness.

"..."

"..."

" _Do i regret this?"_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, and i hope you will read the other two chapters. I will happily look at your reviews, and hope you will help me with my storytelling and spelling, if there is anything wrong with it. And i would like if you will point out some misspelling in the chapters. Hope to see you in the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2 Regret

**I'm happy to see that you are reading the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 Victory_

"Why… WHY!" Malefor shouted in anger. "Why do I let myself think of such a stupid thought!". He said to himself, followed with a growl "Why would I regret such a victory, why would I regret such a giant deed for myself!. A such big goal, finely finished, after years of work!"

This wasn't the first time, that the thought of regret, had haunted him. The thought had haunted him, for years.

It started, when he first began his regime. In the beginning the thought was costanly in his mind, nearly tearing him apart. But, Malefor just kept ignoring it, only thinking it as a distraction, a thing he needed to ignore, to reach his goals. The thought would always try again, and again, and again, doing it's best to get Malefor, away from the path he had chosen.

But, it would always lose. Nothing it did could make him stop his rampage against the world. It would do anything, use guilt, use disgust, use sadness. But it was feelings, the dark master had left behind.

And over the years, to the point where he had forgotten, what mercy ment, the thought had popped up in his mind, lesser, and lesser. Sometimes, Malefor even forgets that the thought, had even existed.

In the end, nothing could get him off the path, that he had chosen.

And there he stood, with his head full of his thoughts, when suddenly, one of his minions opened his door to the room, and stepped in.

Malefor was cut off-guard when his minion came in the the room. He turned around fast, to face hoewer it was that had interrupted his thoughts. He saw that it was one of his ape's.

The ape was nearly a skeleton, with only a little flesh left on his bones. Malefor could even spot a little bit of the brain, in the skull.

After seconds of silence, Malefor asked angry. "What do you want!"

The ape reacted like he had just been in a dream, and just woke up in shock.

"I-i just came to say that, Spyro and Cynder, have g-gotten thru the belt of fire." The ape replied nervous.

Malefor then asked frustrated, over that Spyro and Cynder had gotten thru, the literally, wall of fire. "When did they come!".

"S-some minutes ago." The ape said,

Malefor was now nearly shaking, of anger.

"Why was i not informed about this earlier!" He yelled at the ape, that now seemed to want to scream and run out of the room as fast as he could. It amused Malefor, but he didn't show it.

"I-i don't kn-know." The ape finally replied, now shaking in terror.

Malefor now looked at the ape with eyes, that looked like they could burn right thru your soul. Malefor finally replied after seconds - _that seemed like hours for the ape_ \- of silents.

"Fine, get the soldiers ready! Spyro and Cynder are not, gonna stop me this time! Not with victory right at my claw tips!"

The ape, relieved over getting out of this without getting killed, said.

"Y-yes my master" And begun going to the exist.

"One more thing." Malefor said without any signs of anger and frustrations, right as the ape was at the exist. Malefor's calmness, maked the ape nervous.

The ape stood still, and then begun thinking of all the things that could go wrong now.

After some moments, the ape slowly turned around and said.

"Yes my ma-."

Before the ape could finish his sentence, he was hit by flames from the purple dragon.

What was left of the ape's skin got burned away in moments, as did the bones. After only a small moment the ape was burned completely to ashes.

"I'm actually _not,_ gonna need you to call the soldiers." Malefor said, right after he had burned the ape. Then he burst out in a laugher. A very, sick laughter.

"Oh, that felt _good."_ He said, after finally stopping to laugh. _I could do this all day,_ he thought. Malefor then let out a sigh. _But, i'm going to need all my strength, to the fight with Spyro and Cynder. I don't like the chances, of my stupid minions, to stop them before they reach me."_

After standing there sometime in his thoughts, he finally noticed the mess he had caused _._ There were burn marks all over floor, and then the pile of ash, from the ape. _"I should get somebody to clean this mess up."_ He thought _._

" _HEY, I'M GOING TO NEED SOMEBODY TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS, NOW!"_

Malefor, yelled out in the corridors. After some seconds an orc, came down to Malefor's rome, with a broom. The orc was exhausted, Malefor believed that it was because, the orc had runed to get here. But Malefor could not care less. Malefor then yelled at the orc.

"THAT WAS ABOUT TIME! NOW CLEAN UP THIS BEFORE I RIP YOUR SPINE OFF YOUR BACK!"

The orc - _now shivering in fear- quickly ran_ to the pilled of ash.

When the orc got to the ash pile, he smelled something bad. The Orc was pretty sure that it was the smell, of _burnt flesh._ The orc would soon find out that his theory was correct, because only seconds in brooming the ash pile, he saw an _eye._ The orc was now standing still, shocked, over his discovery. He tried his best, not to puke vomit everywhere.

When Malefor noticed that the orc was standing still, not working, he yelled in frustration.

"HEY, I DIDN'T ALLOWED YOU TO RELAX! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

The orc without thinking, quickly began brooming again. He hold bag his vomit, as the smell of burned flesh reached his nose. After he got the ash into a trash bin, he . began to go to the exist. When the orc got out of the room, Malefor slammed the door, hitting the orc, and sent him flying into the wall, at the other side of the hallway.

Malefor was in his thoughts, when he came to an agreement with himself.

" _I can definitely, not relay on my minions."_ He thought _._

"No, I need to think of a plan, for when they reach me. But what should I do." He said.

Malefor, now deep in his thoughts, was trying to think of a plan.

And then, a moment came, where everything seemed silent to the Dark master.

In that moment, he got an idea. An idea, cruel, and merciless.

An evil and sadistic smile, showed up on the face of Malefor. He now had a plan. Malefor then said to himself, with an evil and cruel, voice.

"This - this is going to be fun."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, and will read the last.** **I would be thankful, if you would leave a review of what you think of this chapter, and tell me if there is any misspelling in this chapter. Hope to see you** **in the next chapter, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 The end

**Well, this is the end i guess. I hope you will like it. Now, enjoy!**

 _Chapter 3 The end_

"Now, this is evil." Malefor said to himself.

"Yes, all i have to, is turn them against each other. But how am i gonna do that." Malefor's mind did as he demanded, and began to find a solution.

An evil, sadistic, merciless plan, was beginning, to form, in the dark master's corrupted mind.

He then made a foundation to his plan. He needed to make Spyro confused, make him hesitate, and then Malefor would strike, but with what?

His mind began to work. It was trying to get an idea.

"Now i know. _Cynder."_ He said.

He began to go through his memories, trying to find, what he was looking for.

"There it was." He finally said, after looking in his mind for some seconds.

Malefor closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

When he opened his eyes, he saw, what he was looking for, clear. What he saw was, a dragoness, with black scales.

It was Cynder.

An evil smile formed, on the Dark masters face.

"There you were" He said, with the evil smile, still on his face.

He knew what he saw. It was his power over Cynder.

After the corruption of Cynder, he had some type of control over her.

He could use this power over her, if she didn't obey him - _even though he didn't believe she could do that_ \- he could take complete control over her.

But when she was saved, from Malefor's control, by Spyro, this power was useless.

Accept, if he was close enough to her, he could take control over her again.

But he couldn't transform her, into The Terror of the skies, but only make her scales shine with darkness and with eyes, white, as snow.

Just like when Spyro turned, after defeating Gaul.

And after some minutes, planning on what to do, Malefor had a plan.

Right as Malefor began to think of the details in his plan, an ape, pushed the doors to the room, open.

Malefor quickly turned his head, to see who it was. When he saw that it was one of his minions, he began growling over that the minion had interrupted him, in his thoughts.

The ape could see that Malefor was ready to yell him, into another dimension.

He quickly said to malefor. "Master, the purple dragon, and his companion, are nearly here."

Malefor standed a moment, still growling, before he gave the ape an evil, but but, happy, look.

"Good. I have been waiting them." Malefor said, with the same evil, and happy look.

The ape gave him a confused look. "What?" The ape said.

Malefor changed his expression, just as the ape asked. It changed into a frustrated look, mixed with confusing.

He then growled at the ape "What do you mean with _what?!_ Are you questioning me?!"

The ape quickly, realised his mistake. He took a step back, when Malefor began to go forward, to him.

The ape quickly blurred out, nervous, and scared for his life. "O-of c-course n-not my l-lord, i just-"

" _What-_ you just _what_?!" Malefor interrupted the ape. "Questioning your MASTER?!" He yelled at the ape, completely furios.

The ape was now leaning up at the stone wall, shaking and sweating.

He answered Malefor, trying to save his life.

"O-of c-course not, I w-would never q-questioning y-you, my m-master. You have a-always been m-my master, my s-superior, m-my-" The ape was cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

The ape now realised, that Malefor had leaned his head forward, to the side of the ape's head.

The ape looked down, to see malefor's tail blade, in his chest.

He was in completely shock. But not for long, because soon after, he felt the pain,

going through his hole body, nearly un berebud. He began to moan in pain, and tears of pain, formed in his eye's. He wanted to scream, scream like his life depended on it, but he couldn't get a word out.

Malefor, with his head beside the ape's, whispered emotionless, to him.

"Shut…. Up."

The ape was now standing, in a pool of blood. His blood. Blood, was beginning to flow out, of the ape's mouth. His body was completely stiff, because both of the shock, and the pain.

Malefor was standing there, still with his tail blade in the ape's chest, waiting for him to die.

After some moments, with the ape gurgling up blood from his throat, completely paralyzed, his body began to be less tensed. Soon after, his body began to go down, like he lost his spine.

His eyes then went upwards, into his skull, signaling, that life had left his body. Then his body began to fall backwards, removing itself from the tailblade.

When the body finally, got out from the tailblade, it quickly falled down, to the stone floor, with a bump.

It laid there, motionless, dead.

A sigh of relief, could be heard, from the dark master.

"It always takes a so long time." Malefor said to himself, with a tired expression.

Then, a small smile, appeared on Malefor's face.

"Not i have anything against it." He said, again, to himself, still with the smile on his face.

He then walk passed the body, to the door. While he was doing so, he waved, with his tailblade, to get the ape's blood, off of it.

Before he reached the door, he looked past his shoulder to see the body.

"I should probably get somebody to clean it up" He said with a concerned face.

He then quickly turned his head around to face the door, and then joked.

"Oh wait, there won't _be,_ anyone to clean it up."

He then began to chuckle, that turned into a loud, and evil laughter, as he opened the door, and walked into the corridor, and down to the gate that led to the room, where Spyro and Cynder, should be in.

He was about to open the door, when he suddenly stopped. He looked down on the ground.

The words began to haunt him again.

" _Do I regret this_?"

He then pushed the words out of his head, and then forgting them like they never existed. He formed a evil smile on his face, that would send chills down anyone's spine.

He looked up at the door.

"Time to end this purple pest, his idiotic friends, and this world, once and for _all._ " He said with evil in his voice, confident.

But….it didn't end, this way.

Spyro and Cynder where about to release, the final, blow.

Malefor, Spyro and Cynder where in the flying in the air. The Destroyer, had finish the ring of anhalination, and the world was slowly, being ripped apart.

The three of them was using, the last power they had.

Just when Malefor, was about to get the upper hand, Spyro and Cynder gave everything they had, into one, final blow.

With the last blow, from the two heroes, they knocked Malefor down, to what looked like a giant purple crystal, under, resembling the core of the world.

Malefor landed hard on the ground, even making small cracks, below him.

After the impact, Malefor opened his eyes. Everything that he could see was blurry. He felt dizzy, and weak, and his whole body was filled with pain, making him growl in agony.

But not even this was enough to stop the dark master. Quickly got up from the ground, and then making a defensive position, still with his sight blurry.

Malefor then got a painful headache. He growl in pain, and closed his eyes and began rubbing his head.

He standed there, rubbing his head in some seconds, hoping the pain would soon disappear. When his wish became true, he slowly, open his eyes.

He gasped in surprise over the sight he saw.

Even with his sight blurred,he could see figures, and they had surrounded him. They shined with purple.

When Malefor looked closer, he could see the figures where, dragonoid. He could also see right thru them, making them look, ghostly.

Malefor kept looking at them, trying to figure out what was going on. He asked the ghostly figures.

"What is this?!" With anger and confusion, in his voice.

He kept looking at them trying to make sense out of this. His mind began to theories, of what they were. Maybe it was hallucinations made by the fall, or even that it was ghosts, haunting him, for all his sins, he had done, in his time on this world.

But then it struck him _No it can't be! anything else it must be anything else!_ He begged in his mind. _It can't be, it just can't be t-the the…...ancesto-_ His thoughts was interrupted by the ancestors, that was appearing as the purple dragonoids.

They began to fly up in the air, and circling around Malefor. Before he could do anything, they flew faster, and closer to him, some even flying into the crystal.

Malefor standed there, dumbfounded over what was happening. But then, suddenly, he felt like the ground under him, disappeared.

When he looked down, he saw that he was sinking, into the crystal, like it was quicksand.

He yelled in anger, and desperation. "NOOO!" When half of his body, had sinked into the crystal.

Malefor stretched his arm, up in the air, trying to get hold of something, that could pull him up. But, to no eval.

Now, only his arm, head and neck was left. Then, the process began to slow down, nearly stopping, with only Malefor moving a few inches a second.

Before Malefor's eyes, memories, of his past, began to flash right before his eyes, like he was inside them.

He could see his time, before he became, the dark master.

He could see his younger self, with the four guardians, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador and Ignitus, in a time where he did not call them his enemies…. but his friends. A time where there were no war, no fighting, no conflict, but instead, harmoni.

A time where children could run freely in the lands of Avalar, and dragons could be find in all corners of the realm. A time, where the dark master did not yet exist.

Malefor saw pleasant memories, of his past, where he was with his friends, people he called family. Malefor could nearly fell the happiness in the memories.

But, then, the happy memories where flooded, with darkness, from memories of his rampage against the realm, from the very beginning, to where he was now.

Now, only his arm, and head, was left.

While Malefor looked at his memories, with his inner eye, he began feeling anger and hatred, a feeling he was known to, but, the difference was, that he felt it…. against himself.

He also felt sadness, a sadness, that felt like it was ripping him apart.

And disgust, against himself, of all the terrible things he had done, all the ways he had killed, tortured, and ripped apart his enemies. It nearly made him vomit.

With all the feelings together, he felt something he never had felt, a feeling, just the thought of it, haunting him for years.

It took him some time, to believe what he was feeling, and time was something he did not have much of.

His head was on the cliff, of sinking into the ground.

Then time came back to normal, and he would soon, sink into the crystal, that should be his prison, to eternity, making sure that he never, ever, will come back to the realm. The ultimate prison. The ultimate punishment. But, he was allowed his last words, the last words that, the once almighty and legendary purple dragon, and now the evil, sadistic, dark master. With that, he spoke, in a silent tone.

"Is, this…. regret?"

 **Thank you for reading this, i hope you liked it, and i will be happy, to get some reviews, of what you think. I now that the ending wasn't the exact same as Dawn of the dragon, but i personally think, that this version have a little more drama, and it just fitted better to this story, I think. I have plans in the future to make more fanfiction, something a little more original, so i if you like my work, there is a good change, that there will come more stories, in the future. Important detail, i am 12 years old, from Denmark, remember, and i still go in middle school, so theres is a chance that i can't be as productive, as other writers. But i will try.**

 **Goodbye.**


End file.
